Simple n'est pas l'amour
by Darness K. M
Summary: Un certain loup a des sentiments pour l'hyperactif mais n'ose rien lui dire, parce que les choses ne sont parfois pas aussi simple qu'on le voudrait...


Ce soir-là, Derek était à la fenêtre de Stiles. Il n'avait rien à lui demander, évidemment, il était simplement là pour le regarder. L'observer enfin calme, même s'il gigotait toujours dans son sommeil, il était quand même moins gesticulant et bavard que lorsqu'il était éveillé, mais surtout, il ne le voyait pas pendant ce temps et ne se prenait pas ses remarques acerbes. Il savait les sentiments qu'il avait envers lui, même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l'aimer alors qu'il était... aussi abrupt. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un modèle de perfection, en dehors du physique, il avait un sale caractère, il était froid, à tendance bourrin, il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, il était souvent inexpressif... mis à part des sourcils. Il était tout le contraire de Stiles et même son exact opposé, il lui arrivait d'être un parfait connard avec lui, et pourtant il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Stiles avait tendance à le titiller un peu trop et lui à répondre un peu trop vite à ses provocations.

Du fait, il en était réduis à le regarder de loin, l'observer comme s'il lui était interdit. Il doutait fortement que Stiles, lui, sache ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour l'humain. Il y avait même des chances pour qu'il croit qu'il le déteste, et pourtant, que pouvait-il faire ? Lui avouer qu'il faisait fausse route et qu'il l'aimait comme un damné ? Que l'imaginer avec une autre personne le rendait fou ? Il voulait pouvoir le toucher, le caresser, le serrer doucement contre lui, en prendre soin comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas, il n'était pas doué pour ça et chaque tentative se révélait être un échec complet. Il se maudissait d'être aussi... « lui ».

Il devrait peut-être demander des conseils à Scott, lui avait réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'hyperactif, il avait même l'impression que parfois il le voyait comme un Dieu. Scott était tellement parfait aux yeux de Stiles... il se demandait parfois si ce n'était vraiment que de l'amitié ou si c'était parce que Scott n'était pas gay et qu'il passait son temps à sortir avec des filles. Est-ce que Stiles n'aurait pas sauté sur l'occasion en apprenant que Scott n'aurait rien contre sortir avec lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait envie de se dire que non, mais son défaitisme évident le poussait à croire que si.

Du fait, il n'avait rien demandé à Scott. Il n'avait rien dis à Stiles. Et tout le monde semblait ignorer qu'il était totalement fou amoureux de lui, ou alors ils faisaient semblant de rien, mais personne n'avait jamais fais une quelconque allusion à tout ceci. Peut-être aussi parce que tous croyaient aussi que Stiles était éperdu d'amour pour la douce Lydia, une banshee au sale caractère, au fond peut-être était-il masochiste, ça expliquerait tout à ses yeux. D'abord Lydia, ensuite lui... il fallait vraiment avoir un grain dans sa tête.

Il soupira doucement, de la buée se formant sur la fenêtre du jeune adolescent, il lui suffirait d'un rien pour l'approcher. Il pourrait entrer dans sa chambre, le réveiller, lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Et ensuite ? Ils se mettraient ensemble, sans doute, et à la première dispute il enverrait tout bouler, il le plaquerait contre la porte alors que Stiles lui dirait des choses qu'il ne veut pas entendre, ils ne se parleront plus pendant peut-être une semaine, jusqu'à ce que l'un craque, ils se remettront ensemble jusqu'à la prochaine dispute et ainsi de suite. Ils se blesseront sans le vouloir, ensemble mais malheureux, ils finiraient par se quitter parce que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Il sera de nouveau seul comme jamais, le cœur brisé et meurtri. Il devra certainement faire face à la vision de Stiles avec un ou une autre, il devra faire semblant de sourire alors qu'il aura le cœur lourd, il devra être content pour son ami parce que c'est ce que font les amis, il paraît. Chaque nuit il se maudira de ne pas avoir pu mieux faire. De ne pas être arrivé à changer pour l'homme qu'il aime. Il pleurera en silence de cet amour inconditionnel qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à ressentir.

Voilà pourquoi il se contentait de le regarder sans agir. Pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il préférait avoir quelques regrets plutôt que de tels remords dont il n'était pas sûr de se remettre un jour. Il était effrayé, bien sûr, l'amour est quelque chose d'effrayant, quand on aime à un tel point ça ne peut que l'être puisque ça peut vous rendre autant heureux que malheureux... et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été gâté jusque-là. Tout ses amours avaient mal finis, à tel point qu'il en souffrait encore aujourd'hui, il n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça, même en sachant toute l'affection que Stiles lui portait, il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'il laisse de nouveau les choses lui échapper.

Il jeta un dernier regard au jeune endormi et n'attendit pas plus pour partir, continuant de songer à ce qu'il pourrait faire, il ne pouvait pas continuer indéfiniment de l'observer la nuit, c'était assez glauque et quelqu'un finirait par le remarquer.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant le loup-garou partir. Ça faisait un moment que ce petit manège durait et il n'avait pas la moindre idée si Derek avait quelques sentiments pour lui ou si c'était pour autre chose qu'il venait parfois à sa fenêtre en pleine nuit. Évidemment, il espérait que ce soit pour lui, qu'il puisse compter autant que ça à ses yeux. Qu'il ne soit pas que le meilleur ami du véritable alpha mais bien plus que ça.

Il avait réussi à tenir sa langue jusque-là, il la tint même encore plusieurs mois, ayant peur de briser le peu de lien qu'ils avaient, ne voulant pas mettre un terme à ses visites nocturnes, même s'ils ne se disaient rien, ça lui faisait tout de même chaud au cœur. Mais voyant la prochaine année scolaire approcher à grand pas, il finit par le mettre au pied du mur et tout lui dire. Ses sentiments mais aussi qu'il savait qu'il venait le voir la nuit et lui demanda ce que ça signifiait.

Stiles avait l'impression que le loup avait changé de couleur lorsqu'il lui dit tout ça, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait parce qu'il prenait son air de loup renfrogné. Derek bredouilla une excuse comme quoi il ne faisait que surveiller qu'il ne lui arrive à rien et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. L'humain avait pourtant envie d'insister, pas vraiment convaincu par son semi-discours, seulement le regard du loup-garou semblait le supplier de ne pas le faire. Le cœur en vrac, il renonça, et quelques jours plus tard Derek partit de la ville, il ne le vit plus à sa fenêtre.

Il fut blessé de sa réaction, triste pendant des jours, mais n'en montra rien. Il était plus fort que ça, ou du moins s'en convint, personne n'était au courant de ses sentiments pour le loup-né et c'était très bien ainsi, il devait l'ignorer, tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une peine de cœur parmi tant d'autres. Sur le papier c'était quelque chose de facile, mais il ne pensait pas s'être autant attaché au Hale et qu'il ait autant de mal à se défaire de cette « emprise » qu'il avait sur lui.

Les mois passèrent, un an au total, et plus de signe de Derek qui était bien occupé ailleurs pour ne plus penser à celui qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui. À Beacon Hills, ce n'était pas non plus de tout repos, enfin il avait réussi à rejoindre les rangs du F.B.I., Stiles ne pensait pas retomber sur Derek dans ces conditions, le loup alors accusé de meurtre de masse. Il avait réussi à le retrouver lors d'une descente de l'équipe qu'il avait réussi à intégrer, son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine comme un forcené. Il lui avait manqué.

L'hyperactif fut ravis de retourner à Beacon Hills accompagné du loup, même s'il lui en voulait toujours d'être partis comme un voleur, le retrouver était un véritable soulagement. Il aida la ville ou plutôt la meute à se débarrasser de la nouvelle menace dont il se fichait un peu, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était avoir un petit moment seul à seul avec Derek pour lui mettre les points sur les i à ce grand dadais.

Lorsque ça arriva enfin, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Sourwolf le prenne soudainement dans ses bras pour un câlin.

« Je suis désolé. » L'humain cligna des yeux, peu sûr.

« Euh, quoi ? »

« Je sais, j'ai été nul... Je t'aime Stiles. Je t'aime comme un fou et ça me fait peur... parce que je sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais juste que les choses se passent bien, mais je suis pas sûr de réussir à faire ça, de réussir à te protéger, à te rendre heureux... » Stilinski le fixait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte à ses propos, ayant du mal à croire ses paroles. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser avec passion.

« Dis moi encore que tu m'aimes... »

« Je t'aime. »

« T'es vraiment un abruti. »

« Désolé. »

Stiles esquissa un doux sourire, se remettant à l'embrasser, il avait tellement attendu ce moment, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ça se réaliserait. Il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Derek pleurait.

« Derek ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Parce que... je suis heureux et j'espère que ça durera. »

L'humain caressa la barbe de trois jours de son ours, venant essuyer cette larme, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui arriverait, mais il savait qu'il allait faire son possible pour qu'il soit heureux. Pour qu'il lui sourit enfin plutôt que pleurer dans ses bras.


End file.
